Balance of Power
by GreyShadeOfQuietMouseColour
Summary: Bernardo thinks of Maria and what it would be like for his little sister living in a place run by an American gang with a grudge against them. He came here to give her a better life, and he is not going to let these Jets take it all away from her. "Well, we are going to do something about them."... - For Bernardo Appreciation Day 01.02.2016


It is a cold day and the wind whips icy rain into Bernardo's face as he climbs the steps from the subway. People around him give him a wide berth, one or two of them muttering angrily under their breath. Ignoring them, Bernardo readjusts his grip on the suitcases he is carrying and peers around for the familiar form of Pepe, who promised to meet him when he finally arrived in New York.

Bernardo is the last of his friends to move to America, having waited behind to help his family arrange things. His parents and younger sister, Maria, will join him in a few months, once he has a job and they have somewhere to live. In the meantime he will share an apartment with his best friend Chino, who lives with his mother and elderly grandparents.

As he waits beside the entrance to the subway, a woman pushes past Bernardo and he is forced to press himself against the wall to let her by. Walking away, she hisses something uncomplimentary about his background, loudly enough for Bernardo to hear her. Frowning, he watches her go. It seems harsh to be so rude to a stranger. Bernardo finds it hard to imagine a woman back home talking to him like that. It seems like a disappointing start to his new life in America.

Just as Bernardo is thinking this he spots Pepe coming towards him. He raises a hand in greeting, his suitcase swinging with the movement, and goes to meet his friend. It has been several weeks since Bernardo has last seen Pepe and he takes in his appearance as he crosses the street. Pepe is wearing a new jacket and his hair is shorter than Bernardo remembers. Also, as he gets closer he thinks he can make out what looks like a bruise shadowing his friend's cheek. He wonders what happened to him.

"Nardo!" Pepe reaches him and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Was the journey alright?" He takes one of the suitcases off Bernardo and they walk together back the way Pepe has just come.

" _S_ _í,_ it was not too bad. How are things here?" He gestures around them at the tall, brick apartment buildings.

"Oh, alright." Pepe shrugs. "We have all found jobs. Indio has met a girl. Rosalia." He grins at the mention of his best friend. Bernardo takes that to mean that Indio and this girl are serious about each other. He is pleased on his friend's behalf, Indio has never found a girl he really likes before. "Oh, and Chino asked me to tell you he would have come himself, but he has to work."

"I understand." Bernardo nods. He appreciates Chino offering him somewhere to live for a few months. From what he's heard from his friend it's a small apartment, already crowded enough. He would rather not put anybody out more than is absolutely necessary. "Now tell me about life in America."

Bernardo listens eagerly as Pepe relates what they have been doing since they moved to America. It sounds mainly positive, but with an undertone of something less pleasant. He gets the feeling Pepe is not telling him something. It probably has something to do with people like the woman at the subway station, Bernardo decides.

As they are talking Pepe turns them into a narrow alley between two brick apartment blocks. Metal fire escapes line the sides of the buildings and wet washing decorates the alley above their heads. It isn't much, but in comparison to what Bernardo is used to it looks amazing. Despite his earlier misgivings at the subway station, Bernardo can feel his spirits rising again.

Pepe breaks off from what he is saying to point at one of the windows above them. "That is where Chino lives. Come, the door is this way." He sets off walking again, Bernardo behind him.

Suddenly they find they way blocked by four Americans, who scowl at them in a less than friendly manner and begin to advance on them. Pepe curses under his breath and Bernardo thinks he hears him mutter something that sounds like 'Jets', but before he can ask what that means the strangers are on them.

A fist slams with surprising force into the side of Bernardo's head and he is thrown off balance. He is by no means afraid of fighting and has been in enough brawls to consider himself a fairly good fighter, but the sudden ferocity of the attack has caught him off-guard. Bernardo takes a step back as the smaller American lunges at him again. Somewhere to his left he can hear Pepe struggling with the other two Americans, but from the sound of it he is loosing.

As the smaller of his opponents darts forwards Bernardo ducks to his left and sticks out a leg, sending him sprawling. The other American snatches at Bernardo's arm, but he pulls his sleeve free and aims a punch at the other's face, so he is forced to jump hastily back.

A metalic clang and a sudden yelp of pain distract Bernardo as he is about to follow up his advantage with another punch. He pauses and turns, looking for Pepe, but there is no sign of him. "Pepe, Pepe!"

The smaller American seizes the moment of distraction and charges Bernardo. His fist collides painfully with Bernardo's ribs and as he gasps for breath his second opponent grabs him round the neck, choking off his air. The two of them grapple for a minute, Bernardo's fingers scrabbling at the arm around his throat.

Just as he is beginning to see dark spots in front of his eyes Bernardo feels the brick wall of the alley behind him. With all his strength he throws his weight backwards, smashing the guy holding him against the wall. His efforts are rewarded with a grunt of pain and the arm vanishes from around his neck.

Coughing Bernardo backs away from the Americans, who advance slowly after him. They look really angry now. Behind them Bernardo can make out a struggle, but he still can't see Pepe. There is no way to get to him, so he can only hope his friend is alright.

Just as his attackers lunge forwards again, Bernardo hears a shout from somewhere behind him and then a figure charges at the Americans threatening him. It throws itself on the smaller of the two and they go down punching and kicking. With the odds evened out a little their attackers seem less sure of themselves.

One of the two fighting Pepe stops and looks round at the newcomer. "Come on, Jets, round up!", he calls and before Bernardo has really taken in what has just happened the Americans are gone, as quickly as they came. They run to the end of the alley and disappear around the corner.

The alley suddenly feels very still and quiet. Bernardo looks around. Pepe is lying on the ground against one of the fire escapes, blood running down the side of his face. The other figure is already bending over him, helping him up, and now Bernardo recognises him as Indio. Indio helps Pepe to his feet and wipes the blood off his face. Then he grins up at Bernardo. "Hey, Nardo."

"Indio, it's good to see you. What..." Bernardo is interrupted by the sound of running feet and the three friends turn quickly, alert for more danger.

Chino comes running into view. He slows to a walk when he sees them. "I heard there was a fight," he pants, looking from one of them to the next, "Are you alright?"

" _Sí_." Pepe nods stiffly, rubbing his neck. "We were attacked by Jets. G _ _racias__ _,_ " he adds aside to Indio who is still supporting his arm.

"What are Jets?", Bernardo wants to know, as they make their way slowly down the alley. His throat hurts and there is a dull ache in his right side, but other than that he seems to be unharmed.

"A gang," Chino informs him, "They think this place is theirs and they don't want us here." At least that explains to Bernardo why they were suddenly attacked.

They stop outside a door and Chino unlocks it for them. As Bernardo follows Pepe and Indio inside he finds himself in a narrow hallway with pealing paint. The stairs creek as they begin to climb. Lost in thought Bernardo wonders out loud, "Why does nobody stop them?"

"Who?" Indio looks back at him.

"These Jets."

Indio gestures vaguely with the arm that is not supporting Pepe. "They were here first? I don't know."

"Perhaps people are scared to try and stop them?", Chino suggests, unlocking the front door of one of the apartments on the second floor.

Bernardo thinks of Maria and what it would be like for his little sister living in a place run by an American gang with a grudge against them. He came here to give her a better life, and he is not going to let these Jets take it all away from her. "Well, we are going to do something about them."


End file.
